


Teach Me How to Dougie

by XOXO_Primus



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Funny, My First Work in This Fandom, crazy Cade, this dude trying to end his life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXO_Primus/pseuds/XOXO_Primus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cade has lost it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me How to Dougie

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Cade?”, the Samurai asked as he watched the engineer get on his motorbike. 

“Ah relax will ya, he knows wut he's doin”, the gunner told him. That did not make Drift feel any better about this crazy idea.  
Cade revved the engines on the bike.“Yeah, what he said”. Tessa looked at her father from the banister still trying to remember excatly how they came up with the idea. Oh. Right yeah. Boredom.

oo0.0oo.oo0.0oo

Slowly Cade began to ride then picked up the pace as he went along, after reaching the right speed he began to raise until he was standing on the seat of the bike. Tessa watched from Bumblebee's vehicle mode, riding along side her father. “ Ok just be careful!” she shouted at him.  
“Im fine Tess don't worry!” Cade stood straight on his bike, enjoying the wind in his hair, he closed his eyes inhaled then smiled.

“ Hit it, Bee!”

The music filled the air and Cade began to dance. On his bike. On his moving bike. 

 

*♪They be like smooth, what?  
Can you teach me how to dougie  
You know why?  
Coz everybody love me♪*

Tessa looked on as her father did the dougie on his bike. She could do nothing about it now but cheer him on.“ Go daddy!” she laughed out. It was quiet an amusing sight. 

 

*♪ Teach me how to dougie  
Teach me, teach me how to dougie  
Everybody love me, every, everybody love me  
Everybody love me  
You aint messing with my dougie♪*

Yep. He has finally lost it she thought to herself.


End file.
